Juvenile
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Colección de mini historias independientes. / #7. Lo cierto es que su relación no comenzó como en un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, sí hubo un desarrollo digno de historia de fantasía.
1. It's love

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. Es decir, no llevan relación uno con el otro salvo que yo lo aclare antes. Es posible que muchos tengan un final abierto o libre a interpretación. Habrá una variedad de géneros, aunque seguro abundará el fluff y el angst. Dicho esto, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#1.** It's love.

* * *

 **M** arinette lleva aproximadamente quince minutos escondida detrás del estante repleto de libros. El aroma a hojas antiguas cosquillea en su nariz como contándole despacito cien historias de amor diferentes. Marinette suspira dejando salir todo el aire que ha juntado, las mejillas y las orejas le arden como si fueran a explotar. Se asoma con cuidado, espiando entre los libros al muchacho que lee tranquilo en una de las mesas.

" _Tump-tump_ ". Su corazón late como gritándole que haga algo. " _Reacciona, Marinette_ ". Pero no hay manera de que sus piernas se muevan, está cautivada por esa expresión de calma debajo del flequillo rubio.

Respira hondo, el perfume de las historias impresas acariciando su alma. Sonríe, sólo por el hecho de hacerlo. Es feliz. Incluso a la distancia, incluso cuando sus manos tiemblan y ninguna palabra coherente sale de su boca.

Ése sentimiento burbujea en su corazón y le trae felicidad. Tan sencillo como una pompa de jabón, y tan bonito como una flor en primavera.

 **.**

* * *

 **Hoy comienzo una nueva colección de mini drabbles, porque me encantan y no llevan mucho esfuerzo. Además me ayuda a escribir más seguido. Este es súper cursi, lo sé, pero me parece un buen comienzo para hacerle honor al título de la colección. Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisita, y me dejen un comentario, ¡me hace muy feliz leer sus opiniones!**

 **No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo ya que ya lo tengo escrito~  
Nos vemos~**


	2. Bad choices make good stories

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#2.** Bad choices make good stories.

* * *

 **M** arinette supo desde un comienzo que era una mala idea. Incluso mientras asentía y decía " _Alix, enséñame a andar en skate_ " y Alya ya sacaba el móvil del bolsillo, lista para grabar lo que fuera a pasar. Y es que era evidente que algo iba a pasar, después de todo, si Marinette no hacía al menos una tontería a diario pues, no era Marinette.

Estaba segura de ello, incluso cuando se paraba sobre la tabla y daba unas patadas hacia atrás en busca de propulsión, así como le enseñaba Alix en una extraña mímica. Luego cuando Kim le gritaba que intentara tal truco con nombre en inglés que no viene al caso, y Marinette caía hacia atrás de culo y la patineta volaba por el aire y aterrizaba en una cabellera rubia a un par de metros.

(" _Y el skate voló fácil unos veinte metros y vieras la cara de Alix en ése momento y Marinette se hizo mierda y joder, lo tengo todo grabado_ ". Sí, esa era Alya contándole a todo el curso por _whatsapp_ ).

Todo el rato que duró el caos lo supo, ¿qué por qué lo había hecho entonces? Pues porque Marinette tenía la increíble capacidad de desconectar el cerebro del cuerpo y volverse una máquina de pasar vergüenza. Había sido una pésima decisión. Más cuando el chico rubio cayó desmayado al suelo y a Rose casi le agarra un ataque de pánico porque " _¡le has matado, Marinette!_ ".

Sin embargo, (siempre hay un pero) cuando volvió en sí y Marinette, a tres centímetros de su cara y preocupada por si respiraba o no, se encontró con esos ojazos verde olivo, todo valió la pena. Por supuesto que sí.

Fue una mala idea, nadie lo niega, y eventualmente, también la historia favorita de Adrien cuando le preguntan " _¿Y cómo conociste a tu novia?_ " _._

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos los que han dado fav y follow a la colección! Aunque realmente me gustaría leer sus opiniones, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo~ también, si tienen alguna temática de las que les gustaría leer algún drabble, pueden dejarlo en un review.**

 **Espero que este les haya gustado, fue muy divertido de escribir~**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. That booty

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#3.** That booty.

* * *

No es que no prestara atención a esa clase de cosas, pero tampoco les daba demasiada importancia. Simplemente creía que había cosas que significaban y valían más en una persona. La sonrisa, por ejemplo, o la mirada, o gestos pequeños o palabras escogidas cuidadosamente.

Sin embargo, en ésa ocasión sí miró. No supo por qué. Simplemente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo, a _ése_ sitio.

La sorpresa fue tal que se olvidó completamente del factor disimulo y por supuesto, Alya se dio cuenta. (Alya se daba cuenta de todo).

—Le has visto el culo.

Quiso soltar un estrepitoso y ofendido "¿Qué?" pero, después de todo, ella tenía razón. (Alya siempre tenía la razón).

—Por supuesto que no.

Marinette ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírles, con su diminuto _short_ y ése buen par de nalgas en las que nunca se había fijado (y de lo que se había perdido, mierda).

—Sí, le has visto las _pompis_.

La cara de Adrien ya era un tomate para ése momento.

—Y te han gustado.

Tuvo que rogarle durante una semana hasta lograr que prometiera no decir una palabra. A partir de ese día, Adrien se aseguró de estar lejos de Alya cada vez que echase un vistazo a ésa faceta de Marinette.

 **.**

* * *

 **Me divertí mucho escribiendo este drabble, y el título me da mucha risa igual (?) ¡Lamento la demora! Y muchísimas gracias a quienes han dejado review, dado fav o follow, lo aprecio muchísimo~ Espero que este también les saque una sonrisita y me dejen sus opiniones.  
El próximo será triste~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Once in a lifetime

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#2.** Once in a lifetime.

* * *

El frío de la noche parece rasguñar sus manos, como trazando líneas finas que ascienden debajo del pesado abrigo marrón. El vaho se escapa de sus labios, subiendo hasta desaparecer en el cielo, la luz del farol que les brinda techo se extiende formando un círculo, lo que hay más allá, está perdido en la noche.

Marinette no puede alzar la vista, sus párpados tiemblan, reteniendo apenas las lágrimas.

—Lo lamento, me gusta alguien más.

Dice él y se marcha, caminando despacio, como sin querer hacerlo realmente. Su figura alta atraviesa la zona de luz, se pierde en la oscuridad y Marinette lo siente alejarse en la calle.

Se lleva ambas manos al rostro. No va a llorar. No puede hacerlo.

—Sabía que sería así.

Marinette guarda las manos en los bolsillos y da media vuelta, regresando por donde ha venido. Sus pasos la guían fuera de la luz, y la noche le da la bienvenida en un triste abrazo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Aviso que este sí tendrá continuación, o mejor dicho, otra perspectiva de la misma situación, que será el siguiente drabble.  
** **¡Muchas gracias a quienes leen, comentan, dan fav o follow! Espero leer sus opiniones y sugerencias~**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Twice in a lifetime

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#5.** Twice in a lifetime.

* * *

Es casi irreal. Siente una presión angustiante en el pecho, que asciende hasta su garganta. Es como si se estuviera ahogando con sus propias palabras, una culpa punzante que le indica que lo que hace no está bien. Pero, ¿qué otras opciones tiene? " _Siempre sé honesto_ ", le decía su madre. Debe decir la verdad.

No la mira en ningún momento, Adrien sabe que si lo hace, no hay manera de que haga caso a su cabeza. Sabe que si voltea, en el segundo en el que ésa mirada azul atraviese su cordura, será su corazón el que hable. Y su corazón pertenece a Ladybug. No puede fallarle.

" _Siempre sé honesto_ ".

—Lo lamento, me gusta alguien más.

Y se marcha, introduciéndose en la oscuridad pesada de la noche fría, que cae sobre sus hombros con fuerza.

Duele, profundo en el corazón.

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Lamento la demora! Aquí está la "continuación" del anterior, o mejor dicho el otro punto de vista. Espero que les guste, ¡sus opiniones me animan a seguir escribiendo! Incluso cuando la facu me quita tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Desperate times, desperate measures

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#6.** Desperate times, desperate measures.

* * *

Adrien no es una persona celosa, y puede sentirse orgulloso de eso. De hecho, si hay algo que le enfada es la gente posesiva. Así como Chloé, que le rodea fuerte con los brazos y pone esa expresión de acabo-de-chuparme-un-limón cada vez que alguna chica se acerca a él. Le repugna porque, ¿qué tan psicópata tienes que ser para creerte el cuento de que una persona te pertenece?

Es ilógico e inmaduro e inadmisible. Totalmente inadmisible.

Al menos esos pensamientos recorre, con fervor y una determinación casi penosa, intentando convencerse a sí mismo pues, frente a él, la imagen que se desarrolla indiferente, le pone totalmente de los nervios.

Desde que su queridísima Ladybug ha descubierto su identidad secreta, contrario a verse abatido por las posibles consecuencias, todo parece haber marchado como un jodido cuento de hadas. Y es que es casi irreal lo perfecto que es, pues Ladybug y él tienen una química increíble y se sienten las chispas por todos lados como polvillo de estrellas.

Sin embargo (siempre hay peros), desde que _su_ Bugaboo conoció a Plagg (al pequeño, molesto y entrometido Plagg), el asunto ha cambiado.

Está ronroneando. Sí, ronroneando. Ni siquiera era consciente de que el kwami podía hacer semejante cosa, es decir, nunca en el tiempo que llevan juntos ha ronroneado. De todos modos, lo hace, mientras Ladybug le acaricia detrás de las orejas y él descansa sobre su regazo comiendo queso. Es una imagen que se repite constantemente cada vez que se ven, desde que su lady ha traído a uno de sus encuentros, un poco de queso para el kwami negro, a modo de inocente regalo. Fue su perdición, obviamente (la de Adrien, pues).

Adrien suspira pesadamente, el rostro sobre la mano en una posición de hastío. No está celoso, por supuesto que no, menos de una criatura cuya procedencia real honestamente desconoce. No obstante (sí, _siempre_ hay peros), una idea ilumina su mente.

—Plagg, ¡las garras!

Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y Chat Noir sonríe con cierta travesura mientras su Lady le mira como reprochándole. Los papeles se invierten, y ahora será él el gato que ronronea.

 **.**

* * *

 **LMAO NI YO SÉ QUÉ QUISE DECIR CON ÉSE FINAL. Son libres de usar su imaginación (?). Va para AlbaSky que había pedido uno con Plagg, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, perdoname (?).  
Anyway, lamento muchísimo la demora pero, para ser honesta, había perdido los ánimos de seguir esta colección. Pero bueno, heme aquí. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Son bienvenidas opiniones o críticas constructivas. También pueden pedir algún drabble y veo qué sale, hahaha.**

 **Besos. Hiyorin~**


	7. Love at second sight

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-plublicación.

 **La imagen de la portada pertenece a summersnowleopard en tumblr.**

 **Notas:** Colección de mini drabbles súper cortos e independientes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Juvenile.**

Colección de mini historias.

* * *

 **#7.** Love at second sight.

* * *

Lo cierto es que su relación no comenzó como en un cuento de hadas.

No fue un amor a primera vista, ingenuo y descuidado. No hubo un roce de miradas sutil, suave como terciopelo, dulce. No hubo chispas o destellos de emoción refulgente. Al contrario, la primera vez que Marinette vio a Adrien, le resultó una copia desdibujada de Chloé, la niña que hacía sus mañanas insoportables desde tiempos inmemorables. Intentando hacerle caer en una de sus sucias bromas, para quedar mal frente a todo al salón. En el momento le llamó la atención, guiada por un deje de hastío que se transformó en determinación e hizo que los confundidos ojitos verdes de Adrien se tornaran tristes, aunque eso Marinette no logró notar.

Sin embargo, sí hubo un _desarrollo_ digno de historia de fantasía.

Lo supo cuando le vio casi debajo de la lluvia, luego de haberle dado el paraguas porque, por supuesto, ella había olvidado el suyo. Fue como sumergirse en un sueño profundo y acogedor, como si descansara en algodón de azúcar sobre el cielo celeste. En ése preciso segundo la figura de Adrien se dibujó nuevamente en su mente, con un trazo suave y meticuloso, como hecho a lápiz de ilusiones y días de primavera. A Marinette le costó reaccionar, atrapada en un vaivén de emociones cambiantes como las gotas de lluvia frente a sus ojos. Se quedó allí, estática, hasta que logró ordenar sus ideas y recordar cómo caminar, para volver a casa.

Fue un segundo inicio que tenía sujeto al corazón, con un marcador de páginas de terciopelo rojo y puntitos negros, imposible de perder u olvidar.

Y así, esperaba algún día hallar ése final de cuento de buenas noches, donde eran felices y comían perdices.

 **.**

* * *

 **Séptimo drabble ya, estoy pensando en dejarlo en 10, que es donde normalmente acabo estas colecciones, no sé.  
**

 **¡Gracias a la gente que ha comentado! Voy a tomar en cuenta las ideas, a ver qué se me ocurre. Con suerte no salen tres meses después, como el anterior (que hasta me avergüenza mencionarlo, lmao). En fin, espero que les haya gustado este fluff, ¡críticas constructivas son recibidas! Gracias por leer~**

 **Besos. Hiyorin~**


End file.
